


Promises

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short poem about Obi-wan remembering what he promised Qui-gon at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

When you were taken

So quickly away

There were few promises

I wouldn't make

The words I said

Frozen now in memory

"Yes, Master," slipped from

Between cracked lips

Now you've been gone

For many sunrises

As the sun sets

Marking yet another goodbye

I remember who you were

And what you taught me

As I look into the eyes

Of my padawan

I remember those promises

Yet again

"Yes, Master," slips from

My mouth quietly

To be heard by no one

And to be heard by everyone

The force knows all

The force hears all


End file.
